


Learn Chinese

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motivation is important when learning a new language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn Chinese

Will flipped off the TV set, tossed the remote on the bed, and sighed. "I can't understand this at all."

"I thought you spoke Spanish," Warren said, flopping down on the double bed beside Will, book in hand. He was already dressed in his suit, though the jacket hung over the chair by the desk in the hotel room. It was the same suit he always wore: his father's, and a small 'fuck you' to the superheroes who'd testified for his continued stay in solitary.

"Yeah, but this is French," Will said, noticing the suit but not commenting. He knew Warren was still mad about the judge's decision, but wasn't going to mention it again. Warren'd accidentally torched in the middle of a restaurant, and it took some fast talking to explain the sudden burn mark on their table. It was just good they'd been at a private table, or they really would've been toast.

"I thought French and Spanish were pretty close."

"They are, but I'm not fluent in either."

Warren raised an eyebrow. "You took Spanish all through college."

"Because it's good for superheroes to be at least bilingual."

"You took it four years and you're still not fluent." It wasn't a question.

"No?"

Warren opened his book and muttered something in Chinese. Will's eyes went wide. "I can't believe you just called me that!"

"Well, anyone who could take four years of a language and—wait, you understood that?"

"Uh, yeah."

Warren closed the book and put it on the night table. Then he pounced. Will grunted as Warren's full weight landed somewhere just south of his ribs. He whispered something in Will's ear and Will's eyes fluttered shut. Warren smirked. "I see what your problem is."

"Hm? Wait, what do you mean  _problem_?"

Warren smirked wider in the face of Will's glare. "All you need to learn a language is the proper motivation. After this conference is over, what say we go to China for a while?"

"China?" Will sputtered, "but I don't know  _any_  Chinese."

" _Wo ai ni_."

Will blinked. His lips wiggled. And then he smiled. "Really?"

Warren nodded.

"Seriously?"

Warren nodded again.

Will let out a startled burst of laughter. "So…China," he said breathlessly. "I could do that."

**Author's Note:**

> "Wo ai ni" is Chinese for "I love you."


End file.
